Politics
by animalgun
Summary: Hitsu/Karin AU. Due to her brother's decision to marry, Karin moves from Karakura to Tokyo where she has to adapt to a totally new environment. However her acquaintance with a certain white-haired boy may damage the relations with her new found friends.
1. prolouge

**Hey this is kind of my first fanfic ever so criticism is really welcome as i don't think i'm that good in writing.**

He picked up the tube of hair gel unscrewed the sealed cap and squeezed half its contents out. He carefully applied it, making sure each and every strand was completely covered.

He couldn't be discovered.

He swept his hair down on all sides into a mushroom shaped bob – completely covering his eyes from anyone who even wanted to look.

He couldn't be discovered.

He knew that throughout the day some strands would try to fight the gel and rise back to their original position. This would make his hair look even messier – it would help.

He couldn't be discovered.

He put on a lose t-shirt, at least three sizes bigger than him. This was followed by a pair of baggy pants and a pair of old sneakers.

He couldn't be discovered.

He picked up his backpack as well as a piece of toast from the kitchen. Then he headed to his destination – high school.

He couldn't be discovered.

--

Kuchiki Byakuya looked at the man seated in front of him disdainfully.

The first thing one would notice would be the untidy mess of orange on top of his head. He supposed it was hair but wasn't too sure.

The second thing was his eyes which were outlined by a very deep scowl that seemed to be permanently stuck on his face.

The third was…

"So what do you think otousan?" a very nervous voice asked.

"Are you sure you want to marry this…this…man Rukia?" He was about to say 'thing' but had decided against it.

'Ye…YES!" she replied with newfound confidence.

"Two months."

"Huh?"

"I will not reject your suitors due to their class or looks however, you are aware that whichever man you choose to marry must be able to run the company alongside you in the time of my demise. You Kurosaki-kun have two months in which you will work alongside me and must be able to prove to me hat you are capable enough to handle this job. Is that understood?"

His frown faltered a bit but he was able to recover it with new found confidence.

"Yes sir." He spoke for the first time and Byakuya thankfully noted that his voice wasn't as hoarse as he thought it would be.

"I understand that you live in Karakura Town. I will discuss with you the arrangements we need to make at 8am sharp tomorrow at the head office."

The boy hesitated a bit before nodding and saying, "Yes sir."


	2. Chapter 1 : We're moving

**Thanks for all the reviews. I'll try to to make the chapters longer as much as I can. just to let ya'll know, I'll try to update once a week but my finals start on the last week of September so I may not be so regular.**

**Just to clear up any doubts for the last chapter, i'm making byakuya rukia's father in this fic so that the whole inheritence thing can work. As to where Isshin is, that will be answered later.**

**Jerkess : I'm still debating with myself on whether I should edit the prolouge and to what extent. Thanks for the suggestion.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Bleach.**

"What do you think of moving into a two-story, luxurious apartment in Tokyo with swimming pool facilities and…"

"WHAT!!"

"What do you think of moving into…"

"I heard that but why!?"

"Um…well…it's sort of complicated…"

"ICHI-NII!!"

"Sorry. Um…well why don't we sit."

--

After a long discussion and milkshakes, courtesy of Yuzu –

"So you want to marry Rukia nee-chan, but her father wants to make sure that you will be able to handle his job after he dies so he's going to give you a two month trial test to prove yourself. So he asked you to move to Tokyo, but since you can't leave Karin and I alone you have to take us along. And this Kuchiki- san is paying for the apartment right?"

Karin sat there listening to Yuzu's summary of what her brother had just said.

If they moved, they would have to go to a new school and she wouldn't be able to play soccer with her friends any more.

Okay, not that she would miss any of them but would she be able to adapt to a totally new environment…in TOKYO!

Yuzu seemed really excited about it but she could make friends and be accepted by anyone by just smiling at them. And Ichi-nii…

He wasn't forcing her to say yes. He did say that if she didn't want to move then he would stay and give up the marriage. But she wasn't too sure that she would be able to live with the guilt of ruining her brother's chances of being together with the one he loved.

And besides, her football friends all had girlfriends -surprisingly- and were coming less and less often.

She awoke from her thoughts to find a hand waving in front of her. Out of habit she tried to bite it…and missed but narrowly.

"What did you do that for?" she looked at her brother who had toppled over in the attempt to dodge her mouth. She sat up and asked

"So, when are we moving?"

--

Huge. That was the only word Karin could think of to describe the apartment. It covered at least twice the space their house back at Karakura covered and that was only the first floor.

It occupied the entire 18th and 19th floors of the flat. There were double doors leading to it from the public lift outside as well as two private lifts inside which could be accessed with keys.

The double doors led to a living room with a 12-seater sofa set and a plasma TV with speaker giant speakers. Beyond that in a separate room was the dining area with a rectangular table with chairs enough to fit 10 people. And in the adjoining room was the kitchen. Yuzu squealed in delight when she saw the wonderful equipment the kitchen held.

There were two bathrooms furnished with at least 10 different kinds of soap and bottles of shampoo and all other sorts of goo.

A white staircase in the living room led the way upstairs. The three of them slowly crept up the stairs and were met with four doors. They were all checked and a few minutes later Karin found herself lying on her own queen-sized bed in her own room! Furnished with a computer and another plasma TV as well as a walk-in-wardrobe and a polished study desk and chair. The three rooms were identical and each had an adjoining door leading to their own personal bathroom.

The entrance of a mob of bright orange hair pulled Karin away from her thoughts.

"So what do you think?" it asked.

"You said that Kuchiki-san is paying for our two month stay here and if you do not pass his 'test' we'll move back to Karakura like nothing happened. Right?" Ichigo gave a sigh.

"Yes but why are you asking?"

"Cos' if you don't pass, I'll kill you." She replied with a smirk. This was returned with another sigh and the sound of the door closing.


	3. My name is Kurosake

**Ok here's the next chapter and i tried making it longer and succeeded. I'm sorry if the story is moving a bit slowly I'll try to update more regularly.**

**Also please tell me if I'm making any of the characters too OOC and tell me how i can correct it please. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer :- I do not own Bleach.**

They had been given one week to move and another week to settle down. By this time Yuzu had taken note of all the nearby grocery shops as well as good places to eat and they had met Kuchiki Byakuya twice.

Karin had heard of Kuchiki Co. and knew what it did – it designed computers and other types of software that took the world by storm. Whatever they designed was either an evolution of what there had been or something totally new. She just didn't expect the founder of the company to be a multi-billionaire and so stoic.

_How do you get billions of dollars just like that? Well unless a lot of people buy it…well a lot of people do buy their products…oh… stupid question…_

Karin slapped herself. Yuzu was looking out of the window admiring the view. It was their first day of school.

At first, Byakuya had wanted to send them to a prestigious private school but both Ichigo and Karin had requested him as nicely as possible not to. They were also able to convince him not to send them in a limo. So now they were going in a Porsche to a semi-private school _(A/N: means it has almost all the facilities of a private school but not as expensive)_.

After a short visit to the principal's office, Karin found herself following Yuzu to their new class, her timetable clutched in her hand. Yuzu had compared both their timetables earlier and realised that they had the exact same classes except for elementary maths, music and P.E. where their class was split into two by some weird method and taught by two different teachers. Karin noticed that there were several blank spaces between some of the subjects along the week.

"Ne, Karin-chan. I was just thinking about how difficult it was to convince our classmates back in KaraKura that we were twins."

Karin remembered that. She hadn't really cared if no one believed them but Yuzu had felt that since they were twins they should be known as twins. Her action to try and convince their grade one classmates that they were twins resulted in one of the boys calling her an attention-seeking liar. Karin had not understood what the first part meant but understood the "liar" part very well. The boy had grinned in satisfaction when Yuzu started to cry but the grin was wiped of his face by Karin's fist.

"What about it?" she asked Yuzu.

"Well I was just wondering what would happen if we don't tell anyone that we're twins." She giggled.

"Why do you want to do that?"

"Because it will be fun. No one will know and we get to sneak around like in those spy movies. We can't come in the same car because it will arouse suspicion and if any of us bring our friends' home the other will have to hide. For anyone to find out they must a very close friend."

"What about during roll calling. When they say our names everyone will guess that we are related, right?" Karin didn't have anything against Yuzu's idea. If it worked there would be no guys pestering her with questions about the things Yuzu liked. She had merely spotted a loop-hole and had pointed it out to Yuzu.

"Oh…but we can try maybe we can ask the sensei not to call us by our sir names…but then we'll have to ask all the sensei's and that will be troublesome…"

"Why don't we just tell them that the computer made a mistake and punched in our names wrongly?" Yuzu's face lit up at Karin's suggestion.

They entered the class and instantly all heads turned towards them.

"Hi." Yuzu said with a timid wave. The teacher spoke,

"Oh these are the new transfer students that are joining us. They are Kurosaki Karin and Kurosaki Yuzu."

The students started muttering among themselves. It was weird for transfer students to come in the middle of the term. It was weirder that they were related but didn't even look a bit similar.

Yuzu watched the students talk among themselves. If she didn't do something now Karin and her game would be ruined. They had thought about the plan but they had forgotten to decide who would change their name and to what name they would change it too. She knew she had to remain calm but she couldn't.

"It's Kurosake!" she half-screamed, half-shouted, her arms flailing wildly in the air.

"What?" the teacher asked obviously confused.

"It's Kurosake." Yuzu repeated regretting it that instant.

"Your first names are Kurosake?" Some students started giggling while others were still trying to make sense of Yuzu's sudden outburst.

"No only mine is. There was probably a typing error during my registration." Karin spoke up very calmly.

"Oh," the teacher looked at the attendance sheet again," I see. Kurosaki-chan can sit next to Amane-chan and Kurosake-chan can sit next to...um...Hyorinmaru-Kun." Karin heard the students' gasp, even Amane-chan who had put her hand up for Yuzu to find her.

The students all looked towards the back of the class where one boy sat ignorant of stares that surrounded him. He interest seemed to be in an apple tree which grew outside the classroom.

"Hyorinmaru-kun!" the teacher yelled, making everyone jump from shock in the process, " one more time I find you not paying attention during class I will make you stand outside!" she then turned around to Karin and said in a very sweet voice,

"I hope you can turn him around Kurosake-chan." Karin felt a bit of sarcasm in the teacher's words but ignored it and went to her new seat. She was more than happy to have a place at the back of the class. After putting her bag down and settling on the seat she turned to examine her new partner.

His hair was white. Pure white. She hadn't noticed it from the front of the class but she realised she would have noticed it from even a mile away. It fell around his face like a mushroom cap completely covering his eyes. There was some sort of substance on it. She couldn't tell if it was gel or oil. However if it was gel it was clearly not working as some strands of hair were sticking up already. _What did he look like without the gel...or oil?_

There was nothing much to examine except his baggy t-shirt and pants. The t-shirt was too big for him and looked like it had been passed down from an older relative. Karin realised that he probably belonged to the lower-class group in the school. After all, it was a semi-private school and there was bound to be students from the middle-class and the lower-class as well as a few from the upper-class.

He turned his head enough to glance at her before diverting his attention to the apple tree again. She didn't know what he saw in that tree but all she knew was that with a name like Kurosake she would be picked on a lot. Why did she always have to be so nice and cover up for Yuzu.

**Hyorinmaru is Hitsugaya and the boy disguising himself in the prolouge so please congratulate Hail the Wolves for guessing correctly. I think Kurosake means black sake. Please correct me if I'm wrong.  
**


End file.
